City Girl
by StoryNinja47
Summary: Flora has lived in New York city. She is the snobby girl. As far as she remembers the most. Now Flora's mom has a job transfer and they are moving. To a small friendly town, quite unlike the city. Flora doesn't exactly fit in and she hates it. Can Flora learn the importance of change? Will Helia ever start to like her? Read on to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! here it is! chapter 1 of city girl! I will work on Summer Passion next! Please review follow and fav! Oh also please do the same for my story a modern day death! Thaaank you and enjoy!**

Chapter 1

"We're moving." My mom announced to me and Miele.

"Where?"

"15 cherry hill road."

I gasped my knees felt like Jelly. I knew that place…..

Flashback

I looked at myself in the mirror. Perfect. Flora Linphea ready for the start of a new school year. I turned my foot to look at my black knee high leather boots.

"Flora!"

"Miele! How many times do i have to tell you to knock!"

"Sorry." A frown crossed her face.

I groaned.

"Really? Come on." We headed out the door and walked downstairs.

"Mommy what's wrong? Miele walked over to our mom who was had her hands on the table with her head in them.

"Nothing sweety have fun at school!" My mom said in a rather false voice.

"Okay!" Miele bounced outside. "Flora!" she called.

"I'm coming sheesh! you don't have to be so impatient!" I walked outside annoyed.

"Bye mom." I walked outside the door.

"Can you walk with me?" Miele looked at me sweetly.

"No! I'm going with my friend's just leave me alone!" I headed off to my friend's house leaving Miele alone.

"Em!" I waved to a pretty blonde in the distance.

"Hey Flo!"

"How's it going Lex?" I asked. These were my best friends Emma and Lexy. We weren't exactly the most popular girls with other girls though.

"Soooo do you think Brandon will ask you today?" I asked Emma as we walked over to our school.

"Fingers crossed." Emma held up her two crossed fingers and we laughed.

"Umm..can i walk with you?" A girl with curly/wavy dark brown hair and blue eyes approached us.

"No way Fatso get out of here." I looked down at her. We quickly walked ahead of the girl.

"Good one flo." Lexy grinned at me.

"Thanks." I smiled back.

"By the way Flo i noticed your wearing those washed out super-short jeans we bought at the mall."

"Oh yeah."

"I thought your mom wouldn't let you wear that." Lexy looked at me.

"Yeah well its my life not hers, plus its ending exactly under my but so whatever its not revealing."

"Good for you Flo." Emma grinned. Emma and Lexy's moms were rich and they also let them wear all kinds of clothes and makeup.

"Here we are." I said. I still felt a little guilty about leaving Miele behind though, her preschool was on the way.

I winked to Lexy and Emma and walked over to Helia.

"Hey Helia."

"Hey."

"Soo...do you want to go to the spring prom with me?" I asked and put on a pretty smile.

"Sorry Flora but no."

"Umm...ok." I walked over to Emma and Lexy again.

"Rejected?" Lexy looked at me.

"Yeah."

"That's fine Helia will know what he missed." Emma gave me a flashy smile.

"Thanks Em."

I looked in Helia's way. Oh well Em is right anyway.

So i made it through the rest of my classes.

"See ya." I called to Em and Lex.

"Hiiii mom."

"Oh Flora good you are here!"

"Yeah so?"

"We are moving." She announced to me and Miele who was sitting on the couch.

"umm...Why?" I asked showing some attitude.

"My job got a transfer so we will be moving to the city!"

"Yay!" Miele shouted and hugged my mom. This is just great. Emma Taylor? How do i tell them?

"Where exactly."

"15 corner ave."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok sorry for the short chapter but i had to post something. I've been reeeeaalllyyy so question for soniyamalik444 Why should i change the name? Oh also thank you for reviewing. :) So enjoy!**

Chapter 2

I took another deep breath as we drove to our new, or should i say old house. Calm Flora calm.

"Are we there yet?" Miele bounced in her seat.

"Not yet." I smiled kindly at her. Boy i feel bad for how mean i used to be to her.

"Crash!" I felt a huge jolt behind us and a sudden impact.

"Flora!"

 **Keep reading Heh Heh ;D evil me**

Later

I sat beside a sleeping Miele in the hospital. After i had blacked out i woke up in the hospital bed. Now i was just waiting for news of my mom.

"Hello." A doctor walked in.

"Hello."

"Are you Flora Linphea?"

"Yes."

"I assume you would like to know about your mom?"

"Of course...how is she? I" The doctor held up a hand to stop me.

"Well…..She didn't make it." That was the last thing i heard before my whole world came crashing down around me.

Later on

I sat down on a bench by myself. My mom's funeral had just ended. It was too much i couldn't take it. I burst into tears without anyone to comfort me.

"I feel so alone.."

 **Thank you! please review follow and fav!**


	3. Chapter 3

**For those of you have read a modern day death, I am so sorry! I have been ULTRA busy! So i will try to post Summer Passion, the sequel this coming thursday, The 22nd of October, 2015. Soo here you go! And thank you all for following and reviewing! It means a lot to me! Thank you soniyamalik444 for always reviewing! So enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Well here i was. At my old house. In the half-country. With my little sis. I am now living with my grandparents. They lived in the same town.

"Flora! Miele!"

I looked up and saw my grandma waving in front of their house.

"Hey grandma." I walked out of the taxi.

"Thank you." I helped Miele out and payed the driver.

I turned around and put on a smile.

"Grandma!" Miele rushed over to our grandma.

We all walked inside. After everything was settled in I started to unpack my stuff in my new room. I looked out the window. There was a small gap between mine and the next door neighbor's house. This gap was filled by a huge thick leafy tree. I kind of liked it. So no one from outside could exactly see. Right across from that was a window.

"Huh.." I turned away from the window and opened a box and took out a photo in a frame. It was a picture of our family. Whole family. My dad, who had divorced with my mom and failed to get me and Miele. He was now living far away...I do not want to see him. He supposedly started dating another woman and had..Stuff with her. Then Miele and Me. Then my mom. I felt a tear fall down my face. I plopped onto the bed and let my current of silent tears out.

NEXT DAY

I put on a pair of pale pink flats and a floral patterned sundress on that i put a white sweater. Nothing to revealing. Even my sundress ended below the knees. I carefully tied my hair into a high ponytail. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Flora?" I heard Miele's voice. I winced as I remembered how i used to scold her.

"Yes?"

"Can you help me?" I turned around. Miele was wearing her school uniform.

"Ok, come here." Miele walked over to me. "Here." I quickly did her hair into a cute little ponytail.

"There you go."

"Thank you!" Miele hugged me. I smiled.

"Ready to go?"

 **I will try to post ASAP! Please review fav and follow both of my stories! thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hfdsgjkgjkgjkgjkgjkgjkgjkgjkgjkgjkgjkgjkfh.

Chapter 4

I dropped Miele of at her school.

"Be good." I called and headed over to my school staring at the ground.

"Thud!" I felt fear race into me. After the car accident if I bumped into anything it would all come back to me, mom's funeral, the drive and so many more painful memories. I looked up and saw to my relief that i had only bumped into a person.

"Oh sorry.."

The girl had midnight blue hair and light green eyes. "You're Flora Linphea right?"

"Ummm..yeah."

"Wow everybody was sooo scared about you coming back but you look really nice, i knew they were exaggerating."

"Oh….I"

"I'm Iris."

"Oh! Nice to meet you!"

"Would you like to come with me?"

"Sure!" I immediately replied without a moment's hesitation.

"Let's go!" We walked inside the school. Iris looked at my schedule.

"Well I'll see you at lunch!" She waved and walked away.

I sighed. That was a nice person. I walked over to my locker.

"I mean seriously right!" I heard a familiar voice. Emily! Lexy! I looked around wildly. Their voices got girls bathroom! I dashed into their.

"Come on let's go." Emily and Lexy headed into the bathroom. Oh no! I rushed into a stall and shut the door.

I heard them talking until they went out. I heaved a huge sigh. I carefully walked out and looked around.

SKIPPING TO LUNCH

I sat down at a table and looked around. Wait is that Helia! Oh no and Bloom! Tecna! Now i went crazy. I ducked under the table. I stayed there for a bit until i heard a voice.

"What are you doing under there Flora? come on." Someone held out there hand to me. I cautiously took it and stood up.

"Iris!" I sighed.

"Anyone sitting here?" Iris smiled at me.

"No! feel free!" Iris sat down beside me.

"So how was your day?"

"Ok." I answered.

"Hmm.." Iris nodded thoughtfully.

I felt something cold and sticky run down my shoulder.

"Nice!" I saw ketchup leak on my hand. I turned to see a table full of football players and the Winx laughing. I felt tears come to my eyes. Iris stood up and gave them a glare that could kill.

"leave her alone!" She shouted at them. I stood up and ran out if the cafeteria and into the girl's bathroom. I sank to the ground and let out my tears.

"Flora!" Iris ran into the bathroom. "Flora." She looked at me kindly. "Come on lets wash this out of your hair." She pulled me up and helped me get the ketchup out. "Don't mind them." I nodded.

"There that's done." She smiled.

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"Because everybody deserves a second chance, no matter who they are, what they did. I don't care if you were a bully and then a city girl. What matters is who you are now." Iris smiled at me. She held out her hand. "Friends?"

"Friends." I took her hand.

"Ew! You got my hand all ketchupy!"

"Is that a word?"

"Now it is!"

"Way to ruin the moment Iris."

"Silly Girls."


End file.
